1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying surgical staples to body tissue and to attach objects to body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical repair of body organs and tissue in general often requires the application of surgical fasteners. In some instances, the fasteners used are in the form of two part fasteners and in other instances, they are unitary metal staples. Such metal staples are used in numerous types of body tissue repair including such procedures as chest wall reconstructions, tram flap procedures, hernia repairs, etc. In most surgical repairs, the staples are applied directly to the body tissue requiring attachment or reattachment. In certain other procedures, the staples are used to attach an intermediate object to the body tissue. One such example is the application of surgical mesh to body tissue which is often used in hernia repairs.
For example, the surgical repair of hernias is generally confined to the lower abdominal and groin area of the body, involving repositioning and reattachment of the herniated portion of the abdomen using surgical staples or sutures. Developments in laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery have enabled surgical procedures to be performed in certain confined areas. In addition, surgical repairs involving other body parts or organs have also benefitted from laparoscopic and endoscopic advances.
One elongated surgical stapler for endoscopic applications is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/950,425, filed on Sep. 23, 1992 which is incorporated herein by reference. The aforesaid elongated surgical stapler comprises frame means, generally elongated endoscopic means, means for storing a surgical staple, means for individually advancing the staple distally, and anvil means for closing the staple to attach the staple into body tissue.
Non-endoscopic hernia procedures may also entail surgery in the confined areas of the lower or upper abdomen. Instruments which are relatively short in length may be utilized for direct insertion into the lower abdomen through surgical incisions. Once the surgical stapler is inserted, it would be advantageous to provide a surgical stapler whereby the distal end of the stapler articulates relative to an axis of the stapler for extending the distal end around bones, body tissue, and the like to orient and apply surgical staples from the distal end into body tissue. These staples could be applied directly to body tissue or for attaching objects such as mesh to body tissue. A need, therefore, exists in many such procedures for a compact surgical stapler having an articulating distal end employing few moving parts for accurately positioning and securely attaching surgical staples to body tissue without danger of separation thereof after attachment is completed.
In addition, the articulation mechanism should provide a stable articulated position at the distal end, allowing the distal end to be set in a fixed orientation by the operator as the operator directs the his/her hands to other activities.
In such staple applications where the surgical staples are secured to the body tissue or mesh (depending upon the particular procedure) by advancing the staple using a pusher plate distally into the body tissue/mesh and forming the staple about the anvil structure, it would be particularly advantageous for the pusher plate to have a structure to apply pressure to a backspan of the staple in a manner to inhibit bending thereof. Moreover, the anvil structure would cause the staples to bend in an improved fashion if it included curved surface portions for engagement with the fasteners.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying staples to body tissue in numerous types of procedures where improved access to the body tissue is required.
In particular, the present application incorporates a relatively uncomplicated system for articulating the staple cartridge while providing uniform and continuous advancement of staples for application to body tissue consistent with the above-noted objectives.